Where The Hollow Heart Lies
by FleeingReality
Summary: Alone, without memories or feelings Naruto searches for his heart as a powerful Arrancar. Pairings- Naruto/Harribel
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of Bleach_

Prologue

"_Where am I?"_

He stood on an eerie desert. White sand covered everything for miles and miles to what he could see.

"_What am I?"_

The figure had silver white hair, his face covered by a black mask with two holes where golden eyes peered out. His body was covered in black armor. A hole in his left shoulder.

"_It feels like bone"_

His body was covered in a red ragged cloak. He felt hungry and thirsty.

"Who am I?"

He walked across the desert looking for something, he didn't know what, but he knew he wanted something.

He stopped. Someone was approaching; their steps were almost silent as they glided in the sand. He turned towards the right and saw a figure coming closer towards him.

"My, my, aren't you unusual. A Vasto Lorde already and your only months old."

The figure had short brown hair. Brown eyes were covered in glasses and his body was clothed in black clothe. He has a sword on his waist and a kind smile on his face.

However there was also an arrogance, that wasn't shown but he still felt. Arrogance so big it put the teeth beneath his mask on edge.

"Who are you? Do you know who I am?"Asked the cloaked figure.

"Oh? So your memories are finally gone" replied the brown – haired one.

"My name is Aizen. You are Naruto according to what you told me the first time we met.

"We have met before?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Yes, you were only a mere Hollow when we did. You always seemed to be in pain and energy was flowing out from inside your abdomen. You seemed to remember who you were back then."

"Then what happened to me?" Naruto asked, he felt his hunger rising.

"I don't know, I was only passing by. Tell me Naruto are you hungry? Would you like to be rid of that hunger forever." Asked Aizen.

"Yes!" Naruto replied immediately, this hunger seemed to be consuming him.

"Then join me, hear what I have to tell you and we shall see what happens."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.

Chapter 2

Nauto walked the white hall of Las Noches as he went towards the meeting room of the Espadas, Aizen's elite army of Arrancar.

Since he met Aizen things had changed. He had agreed to join the Espandas in favor of turning into an Arrancar and losing the eternal hunger that had haunted him as a Vasto Lorde.

His white hair was short and spiky, pointing into all directions. His eyes were gold and vertical pupils resided in the yellow irises. His mask was gone, the only remnants of it being a black piece of bone that covered his forehead which felt strangely fitting.

His mask was the one thing that was different than other hollows and Arrancar. It was black. The antithesis of the uniform white everybody seemed to have.

On each of his cheeks lay three whisker-like marks. His skin was tanned; his torso was covered in a white coat that reached to his knees. The sleeves were elbow length and on his right forearm rested a gothic number 2. His hands were clothed in white fingerless leather gloves. He wore white loose pants over his legs and white slippers. On his waist was Naruto's partner, _Angel,_ zanpaktou which had a black hilt and a spiral guard, the blade was pure silver and was covered by a black sheath

Naruto reached the meeting room and slowly opened the door. The room was full meaning that, as always, he was the last one there.

In the meeting room stood a dais where lay two seats on each side of a throne. Seated on the throne was Aizen.

On the two seats besides Aizen were Kaname Tousen and Ichimaru Gin who were Aizen's lieutenants in the army. Below the dais was a long table with ten seats, nine of them occupied by the Espadas. Aaroniero Arruruerie the ninth, Szayelaporro Grantz the eight, Zommari Rureaux the seventh,Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the sixth, Nnoitra Gilga the fith, Ulquiorra Schiffer the fourth, Tia Harribel the third, Naruto himself held the second, and Coyote Stark.

"Ah, Naruto you finally arrived." commented Aizen, a seemingly kind smile on his face.

"Yes, forgive me, Neliel and her brothers are a handful to take care of." Naruto forced a warm smile that seemed wrong combined with his apathetic gold eyes. Neliel used to be the tercera Espada until one day she suddenly disappeared. It was a great surprise when Naruto showed with a child version of the green haired Arrancar and her fraccion. With their powers depleted Naruto decided to take them as a fraccion. Naruto might not be able to feel but he had read about angels and since his zanpaktou shared the name of celestial beings he chose to act like them.

"Che, why you would want a brat such as her is beyond me, Segunda." Chimed Nnoitra.

"Of course you would say that, after all you were the one that put her in such a state." Replied the silver haired Espada false warmth in his tone.

Nnoitra and Szayelaporro froze.

"Now, now as interesting as this conversation is we have more important matter to discuss." Said Aizen

"Yami and Ulquiorra I want both of you to go into the human world and cause havoc. While this happens, you Naruto will go to Soul Society and kill as many shinigami as you can."

"Why?" questioned Naruto

"Fear"

"Fear?"

"You will instill fear into their hearts, shatter their resolve and make the doubt their own abilities. After all the worst enemy both human and shinigami have is their nervous system."

"Why have me do this task?" Naruto asked as he stared with emotionless eyes at Aizen, his warm smile never wavering.

"Well, I am a god and what better person to send a holy message than an Angel" replied Aizen, and amused smile on his face.

****

The meeting was over the Espadas were walking towards their own rooms. Naruto walked by and as he passed by Harribel something inside him seemed to give a powerful jerk. He froze, that wasn't the first time it happened whenever the tercera was close to him. Naruto continued walking and headed towards the blonde Arrancar.

"Harribel!" he called monotonously.

Harribel stopped but did not turn around. She waited on till Naruto reached her before she continued walking.

"What is it?" she asked quetly.

"May I speak with you in private? There is something personal I must discuss with you." He asked stoically.

Harribel nodded and they continued walking until they reached the tercera's room. They entered and they found the tercera's fraccion all sleeping. The dark skinned one was resting on the couch, the green haired one was on the floor and the horned one was sleeping on her feet her back against the wall.

Harribel cleared her throat loudly waking the resting women instantly. They looked and around quickly and when the spotted them they cried out

"**Harribel – Sama, Naruto-Sama!"**

"Give us privacy, please. Naruto-Sama and I want to talk in private."

"Yes, Harribel-Sama" They quickly left throwing glances at the white haired segunda and slightly blushing as they went. While this happened Naruto's eyes roamed Harribel's body, tanned skin shades darker than his own. Bright green eyes and short spiky blonde hair. She had a big chest that was barely covered by her jacket, which covered her face. She was slim and in very good shape. All in all, a very attractive woman, again something inside him jerked. She was so beautiful. Naruto was confused, he didn't feel emotion except when she was close, he was going to find out.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, Naruto – Sama?" Harribel asked, breaking Naruto of his observation.

"Why do you make me feel?" he was straight to the point

Harribel's eyebrows rose.

"I make you feel" she stated, confusion in her voice.

"Yes and I want to know why. Why is it that every time I see you my body acts strangely. It gets warm and I can't stop thinking about you." He said for the first time an emotion in his voice.

"Are you saying my presences displease you?"

"On the contrary, I like being close to you. However that is the problem, I'm not supposed to feel. Yet every time you are nearby I do so."Naruto said.

"Then… maybe when you get back from the mission we can find out what is that is happening to you." She said. Naruto thought he heard shyness in her voice.

"You would not mind?" Naruto asked.

"No, I find myself liking your presence and would not mind your presence close."

"Then I will see you when I get back." From the first time in his afterlife Naruto felt happiness. However as he turned away and headed towards the door he felt the emotions leaving him. As he opened the door he was once again without emotion. He turned his head and said goodbye to Harribel.

As she watched Naruto leave, Harribel thought about how odd it was that Naruto seemed to feel emotion when she was close to him. She found herself flattered but quickly shook her head and went to find her fraccion. She would think about the segunda Espada later, when he came back. She smiled again as she remembered the look of happiness in his eyes, she felt warmth on her face and again she shook her head.

****

Naruto reached his room and opened the door. He felt something crash against his abdomen. He looked down and saw Nel hanging on to his toned stomach.

"Naruto-Sama your bath, Nel was getting worried, becauth Naruto-Sama wasn't here!" Nel was about to continue when Naruto stopped her.

"I'm sorry I worried you Nel, however I have something to do so go find your brothers while I'm gone on my mission" commanded Naruto with false warmth in his tone.

"Yeth, Naruto – Sama, Nel will do so immediately" Nel was gone leaving a small cloud where she was previously standing.

****

Naruto, Ulquiorra, and Yami walked inside of the Garganta towards their different destinations. As they walked Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"Naruto" Ulquiorra called stoically, not looking at the white haired man.

"Yes?"Replied Naruto.

"Why do you smile?"

"What do you mean?" The segunda responded, now looking at the dark haired companion.

"You are like me, we are similar, unlike the other Arrancar, we don't feel. Yet you always smile even if there is no reason to. So I Ask you, why is that?" said Ulquiorra, with an almost skeptical tone in his voice.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he replied: "You are correct when you said that we are similar. I just like you don't feel anything, however, there are people that make me feel, and I think that someday, you will find a person that will provoke an emotion from you." He laughed for a second before he continued: "There is another difference, Ulquiorra, between you and me. You don't believe in anything your eyes can't see. On the other hand I choose to believe, I want to believe in emotions, in the heart."

"I see" replied Ulquiorra and he said no more.

Yami, meanwhile, was in his own world.

"Well, this is where we part. Good luck!" Naruto smiled and headed for another direction.

****

Naruto appeared in a roof inside the Seireitei. All was calm and the sun was bright. Shinigami appeared randomly, some walking, groups training, others working.

Naruto released just a bit of reiatsu, it was enough to call the attention of everyone in the Seireitei. All eyes settled on him, he smiled warmly raised his hand, index finger pointing at the sky, a red ball in his finger tip.

The ball flew towards the sky and disappeared in the clouds. The silence was broken when Naruto, in a quiet voice that was nonetheless heard by all said:

"Cero lluvia".

Red needles poured from the sky like bloody rain impaling the shinigamis that were out in the open.

Blood stained the walls and the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

Chapter 2

The 13 captains and vice-captains had been in a meeting discussing the betrayal of Aizen and what they were going to do when they felt it. The oppressive reiatsu and filled the Seireitei, it was just above the vice-captain level and dark just like that of a hollow.

'_A hollow' _was the thought of everybody in meeting.

"Vice-captains, Sasakibe, Matsumoto, Abarai and Omaeda, you are to confront the hollow and destroy it immediately." Bellowed the Sotaicho Yamamoto Genryusai.

"Hai" The vice - captains' shunpoed out of the meeting room.

oooOooo

The vice-captains arrived at a massacre. Blood and corpses decorated the whole place, buildings were decimated and needle size wholes covered the ground. They looked around in amazement and horror at the sordid scene. They found the hollow, one the likes of which they had never seen before, standing on a roof in one of the buildings that had survived the destruction. The hollow looked human, which was odd since the all look like beasts, it was male, had white hair and cold gold eyes. On his forehead was a piece of black bone that resembled a headband, his skin was tanned and on his cheeks where three black whisker marks. It was dressed in a form fitting white jacket and white hakama pants. His feet were covered in white on black sandals. The figure had a serene and warm smile on his face that was disconcerting with his cold eyes.

The first division vice-captain was the first to recover his wits. He didn't speak just shunpoed behind the hollow and swung his sword towards his neck. The hollow raised his hand calmly and stopped the blade with his bare hands.

"Mmmm. I kill all this shinigami's and all the send me are four vice-captains, is this how much Soul Society cares for his soldiers?" Naruto's voice was emotionless. The vice-captain wrenched his zanpaktou out of his hands and leapt away to his comrades.

"It seems I will have to seek the captains myself." Naruto tilted his to the right as if listening to something. "They are all in one place, good; this will make my task easier. I don't have time to deal with you so I will leave them to do so." Naruto raised his right hand, two fingers extended and rest curled to his palm.

"_Replicacion" _

Four Narutos appeared beside the original one, all of the perfect copies of the hollow.

"Deal with them" He commanded to his copies. With a burst of static sound he disappeared from the area.

The four Narutos gazed at their opponents and dashed towards them.

xxxXxxx

**Clone 1 vs. Sakakibe**

The hollow clone dashed towards the shinigami, his eyes cold and serene smile never faltering. The first division vice-captain was ready for his adversary.

"Bite, _Gonryomaru_ (Solemn Spirit)"

His Zanpaktou transformed into a rapier. With his zanpaktou unleashed Sasakibe was confident he would immerge victorious. He swung his rapier; his opponent dodged downwards but kept coming. He disappeared using shunpoed and appeared behind the hollow his rapier already in mid-swing aiming to his face.

Naruto stopped when the shinigami disappeared. He twirled on his foot in 180 degrees where his opponent appeared swinging his zanpaktou to his face. Naruto calmly brought his right hand up and caught the blade with his palm; he gripped the blade and with a snap of his wrist broke the zanpaktou.

"You relied too much on your sword. That was your downfall."As Naruto said his last word his left hand grabbed the old vice-captain's face. The hand glowed red.

Sakakibe struggled in Naruto's grip grabbing the wrist of the hand that had taken possession of his face.

"_Cero_"

The red blast swallowed the vice-captain's head and he froze. When the glow faded, Sakakibe fell to the ground. Headless, the blood gushed from the body and sprayed the already blood stained floor.

His job done the Naruto clone dispelled himself in red mist; the blade he had broken and held in his right hand fell to the ground and disintegrated.

xxxXxxx

**Clone 2 vs. Omaeda**

"I'm Omaeda Marechiyo from the great and noble of Omaeda, the best shinigami of second division, so prepare yourself to…" Omaeda left off. His body started to shake. What was this fear that had suddenly crept up to him? It seemed to take control of his body. He looked at the white haired hollow, in his gold eyes. At doing so he felt the blade of the Grim Reaper's Scythe on his neck waiting to take his essence to hell. The hollow clone tilted his head, his face never changing, always cold and serene. Such an innocent gesture from a monster made Omaeda's body shake harder, sweat had drenched his clothes and got into his eyes which burned fiercely.

Naruto looked at the pitiful shinigami that stood before him. How **pathetic**, this creature was. His mind was the weakest he had ever encountered, and meeting Nnoitra, that was saying something. He wouldn't even have to move to take him out.

"Sleep" He commanded softly.

Marechiyo did.

xxxXxxx

**Clone 3 vs. Renji**

"My name is Abarai Renji, what's your name hollow" Said Renji.

"My name is unimportant and I am no mere hollow. I am an Arrancar."Said Naruto.

'_An Arrancar?'_ "It is common courtesy to give your name to a person who has introduced themselves to you." Reproached Renji.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me about propriety. You shinigamis are the savages of the spirit world." Said Naruto monotonously.

"What are you talking about? We are the most civilized creatures on the spirit world. It's you hollows that are the savages." Argued Renji seriously.

"Such lies. Let me educate you in the hierarchy of the spirit world. The hollows, the animals of our world, made by despair and hate that souls suffered because of the sadness they suffered in their lives or because you shinigami were not fast enough to save them from other hollows.

Above the hollows are the pluses, the spirits of the world who have decided to linger; some because they have families they don't want to leave, behind others who need to finish before the move on, the last are the scum of the Earth who fear the after-life because they know their destinations.

After the pluses **then **come the shinigami, the 'soldiers', the ones in charge of saving the souls from the hollow, but your no better than savages."

"Oh? Then you're calling yourself an animal, hollow?" Said Renji, trying to ignore the words of the golden eyed man.

"I am an Arrancar. My species is above your own. We are the hollows that have transcended into a higher being. No longer needing to feed on souls and having complete control over our instincts." Naruto wasn't going to mention the fact that some Arrancar were just as bad as or worse than hollows.

"I see, however I still don't understand how we are the savages." Said Renji bashfully.

"Hm, for me to explain I will have to tell you about my powers, but that's okay I was planning to reveal them anyway. My abilities are different than the others of my species. The Arrancar's powers almost always are physical strength or powerful reiatsu. My powers however come from psychic energy."

"What?"Questioned Renji.

"It means that I can do things you couldn't imagine."

"Like what?"

"Read minds" Said Naruto lightly, his eyes forever cold.

Renji's eyes widened, an Arrancar that could read minds?

"I see you realize what this means. With this power I can see your past, and you soul. I can see what you were before you became a shinigami. A lowly soul, stealing food, fighting to survive, worrying about the next man that he would have to fight just to keep your friend from getting raped." Said Naruto.

Surprise was an understatement for what Renji felt. How could the Arrancar know about the one thing he worried about the most before he became a shinigami. How could this monster be so powerful he could read the thoughts of hundreds of years ago.

Naruto turned to a dead shinigami that laid 3 feet away from him. He walked towards the corpse, many holes covered his body. Naruto looked back Renji before speaking again:

"This shinigami has raped – Naruto tilted his head slightly – seven women and three girls in Rukongai 13, he has made old women in Rukongai 26 service him orally." Naruto hesitated for once second before he continued: " The shinigami behind you has sacrificed many pluses to hollows because he was too weak to defeat him. Four miles from here lays dead a shinigami that has stolen the zanpaktous of his fellow squad mates just so he didn't have competition for his seated position. Tell me shinigami how can you deny that you are savages, when so many of your kind act like them and those that do not, are blind to their actions."

Overwhelmed by the knowledge the Arrancar was giving him, Renji stumbled back. Dare he believe what the hollow was saying? Of course he could, he remember not sleeping nights just to keep a look out for Rukia while she slept so that the perverted old men that lived near them didn't touch her. Without warning his body froze. He tried to breath but his lungs ignored his orders. His eyes dried quickly but he couldn't get them to blink. Golden eyes peered through him like a deadly sun ray.

'_I can't move. I can't breathe. Is he controlling my body?' thought Renji._

'_**Yes, I told you my mind was more powerful than you could imagine. Now I fear this confrontation has gone long enough.'**_

Naruto raised a hand that glowed red. He swung it in Renji's direction and a red ball flew out. The _Bala _crashed against Renji's chest and knocked him out.

The clone dispelled himself.

xxxXxxx

**Clone 4 vs. Matsumoto **

The voluptuous blond looked warily at eh white haired Arrancar. He had been looking her over and assessing her for a while now, so she decided to him out in return. For a transcended hollow he was very handsome.

"Ara, such a handsome hollow, if you were a shinigami I'd let you take me on a date." Said Matsumoto coyly.

Naruto blinked, his never faltering smile died, his cold eyes never changing. " You are a beautiful woman" he admitted " you are not oblivious to It nor are you shy about it" his eyes flickered over her big cleavage " however in my eyes there is no woman more beautiful than 'My Heart'."

Naruto had meant to say Harribel and he was honestly surprised when instead of her name, he had called her 'His Heart'. He hesitated for half a second before accepting the thought. When he was close to Harribel he felt, unlike now which he felt nothing but a void. When she was around his smile felt real, his body warmed, his blood heated and somewhere inside him an organ started beating faster. It was amazing that after only one conversation with her, he felt such a powerful emotion.

" Aww, how cute, you have a girlfriend."Matsumoto teased.

" You… are unusual." Said Naruto.

"Really?...Oh well." Said Matsumoto before disappearing.

Naruto quickly raised his right hand blocking the blade that was heading towards his face. Matsumoto had a serious face now as she stood before him.

" You're quick." Noted Matsumoto, but Naruto wasn't there anymore. She felt a hand on her neck putting enough pressure to make it hard to breath. She felt hot breath and a heard a smooth baritone voice caress her ears, she shivered.

" You're slow."

A tap on the back of her neck left her unconscious.

The serene smile came back to Naruto's otherwise unemotional face and he dispelled.

xxxXxxx

The Naruto arrived in front of the doors of the captains meeting room. He had gained the memories of his clones. He was satisfied with the outcome, he killed hundreds of shinigami and a vice captain and had knocked out the other three that had been sent to deal with him. He may have revealed some of his abilities but he had many more of them in his arsenal. Now he would have a little chat with the captains before Aizen called him back. He focused and with a telekinetic push slammed the doors open.

He walked forward without fear.


End file.
